When Ali met Ruby
by wilmot
Summary: We know that Ali and Ruby met when Ruby started caring for Dan's mum but what were the details? This is my take. Please read and review.


**All the characters belong to ITV.**

Dan was away. He had often been away during the fifteen years that Ali had been married to him. Even when he was home he wasn't often around, preferring all day sessions in the pub to spending time with his wife. When they were first married Ali had joined him but less so after Sean was born.

He had left without saying goodbye to either of his children. Sean who was fourteen needed his dad and acted up something rotten when he was away, This would cause the first row between Ali and Dan when Dan returned. The second row would occur when Dan told Sean that the problem was that he got caught not that he had behaved the way he did.

This time Dan had left Ali with an extra problem: finding a new carer for Dan's mum Joan. Ali liked Joan but she was suffering from the early stages of dementia. Ali had rung Social Services who said they'd do an assessment and see what they could provide. The assessment had been done and they had agreed to provide a carer for 10 hours a week. Today was to be the first day that the carer was coming so Ali was at Joan's to meet her.

There was a knock on the door, Ali opened the door. The woman introduced herself as Ruby from the care agency that Social Services had contracted to provide the 10 hours a week for Joan. Ali explained who she was. While this was going on Ali became aware of how attractive Ruby was. Dan would try it on when he met her. Oh ho, trouble. But there was something else: _Ali_ found Ruby attractive, that was strange!

With that Ali took Ruby to the room Joan was in.

As she worked Ruby told a series of jokes most of which were clean. Ali had intended to leave Ruby to it but somehow never did.

After Ruby had finished tending to Joan's needs, Ali asked if she'd like a cup of tea. Ruby said she would.

Then Ali noticed the time. "Oh gawd I'm s'posed to pick the kids up!"

"Isn't there anyone else who could do that? I'd like a chat."

"I'll ring me sis see if she can do it"

Ali got her phone out and rang Rachel. After a brief conversation, during which Ali told several out and out lies, it was agreed that Rachel would have them for the night and take them to school next morning.

"Alright me sis has got the kids for the night!" said Ali

"Remind me never to believe you when you tell me you can't go out!" laughed Ruby.

"OK, OK I fancied a night off."

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Dunno, pub probably. Unless you know somewhere?"

Ali felt nervous and tingly and weak as she said this. "What is wrong with me? I feel like a lovesick schoolgirl!" she thought.

"I'm meeting some mates in town. Don't suppose you've ever been to the RoundBar." replied Ruby.

Ali felt a sharp tinge of excitement. The RoundBar was Hotton's one and only gay bar.

"No can't say I have but I'll try anything once." Ali could scarcely believe the words coming out of her own mouth.

"Fancy coming do you? Oh well then see you there about 7? I've been up since dawn so I need to get an early night."

A squeaky "Ok" was all Ali could say in reply.

There was knock at the door.

Ali answered to see Rachel standing there with Sean and Amelia.

"I thought I told you to take them to yours for the night and then to school in the morning!"

"Nice way to great your sister! How about 'Thanks for picking them up'? Amelia wanted to see you."

While this was going on Ruby joined them.

"Ruby this is Rachel, my sis, and my two kids Amelia and Sean, this is Ruby. She's Nan's new carer." Ali directed the last part at Sean and Amelia, Sean seemed like a cat on a hot road, body language saying he didn't want to be there.

"Ok darling?" Ali directed this at Amelia.

"Is Nan OK?" Amelia kind of squeaked.

"Yeah, she's OK but I have to make sure she gets to bed all right. I don't know what time I'll be home so it's best you have them, alright Rachel?"

"Yeah spose so. See you later." Rachel turned to leave then turned back "Haven't I seen you before?" This was directed at Ruby and then she remembered. Rachel and some of her mates had gone to the RoundBar one night for a laugh and Ruby had been there with her mates. Rachel and her mates had come off worse in the war of words. Ruby had used humour and sexual innuendo to devastating effect while her mates had been laughing. "OH NO" and her hand went up to her mouth and she left taking Sean and Amelia with her.

"What was that about?" asked Ali.

"I'll tell you later. Joan's asleep. You can escape." said Ruby leaving.

"Wait I'll just get me stuff." Ali pleaded.

After Ali had picked up bag and phone they left together.

"Can I drop you somewhere?"

"Yeah – Hotton Estate! Thanks." Ali sounded dispirited.

"Oh I live near there." Ali's face showed extreme surprise at Ruby's remark.


End file.
